In the case of single stage pumps split along a plane through the center line of the pump's discharge branch it is customary to split the liner in the same manner and to provide the two liner halves of elastomeric material with flanges protruding into a space between the two casing halves left for this purpose. When joining the two halves of the casing by bolts around the casing periphery the liner flanges are squeezed together to retain the liner halves in their correct position and at the same time to retain the fluid pressure within the pump casing without leakage.
In order to prevent an overtightening of the joints, metallic spacers may be provided between the casing halves to determine the maximum compression of the liner flanges.
The pressure sealing ability of these known arrangements is dependent on the hardness of the lining material and the amount of compression applied to the flanges of the liners at the casing joints.
These known arrangements have, however, certain disadvantages, when applied to slurry pumps operating with relatively high internal pressures. In such pumps used for abrasive slurries it is desirable to use liners made from relatively soft and pliable rubber, thereby providing the best wear resistance to the abrasive action of the slurry. It has been found that at high pressures these rubber liners will extrude between the casing halves regardless of the amount of compression applied to their flanges between the casing halves.